


When Life Gets In The Way

by peppermintquartz



Series: Beautiful Stranger [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Finn in a giraffe kigurumi is all i want for christmas, Finn-centric, M/M, Third Wheels, moping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintquartz/pseuds/peppermintquartz
Summary: It's been weeks since they can spend some alone time together, but when Finn goes to his boyfriend's place, he finds that he still can't get any.Sometimes being an adult with actual work commitments suck.





	When Life Gets In The Way

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly wrote this just for a single line of dialogue. Pick out which one :)

Finn knocks on the door to Seth’s apartment, armed with Thai food and an overnight bag. They’ve not had much time recently to do more than have a quick lunch together twice a week as well as the occasional phone sex. Firstly, because Sasha has just signed an exclusive deal with Charlotte Flair to be the spokeswoman for _Legit Fitness_ , Seth has to cover Sasha’s sessions while she sorts out the business side of things. Secondly, Finn is illustrating a series of children’s books and the author keeps insisting on changes, so he’s not even able to sneak in some workout/makeout time with his boyfriend.

In short, it has been a frustrating week, but he has finally handed in the drawings. He has been hoping to have an easy night playing video games, but Becky is being a jerk at home, bitching about Charlotte being off for training, so Finn just packed a bag and headed straight to Seth’s, grabbing dinner for two as an apology for coming over without warning.

He misses Seth, damn it. Skype and phone sex are well and good, but he wants to lay hands on his boyfriend’s toned body and kiss him stupid. He wants beard burn all over himself, and then listen to Seth’s smug cackle as he talks about working some of his more arrogant clients into wrecks. And then he can wreck Finn thoroughly after that.

When he knocks on the door, it is opened by a tall, dark, muscled and very handsome man that is not Finn’s boyfriend. He looks vaguely familiar, but Finn is quite distracted by the man’s bare arms, in particular the right one which is covered with Samoan-style tattoos.

“Hey, you’re Finn,” the guy says, then turns to yell, “Seth! Your boyfriend’s here!”

“Uh, hi,” says Finn, feeling a little confused, and kind of in love with the stranger’s arms. “I haven’t met you before, have I?”

The guy smiles, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “Nah. I don’t know if Seth’s talked about us. I’m Roman.”

 _Roman._ “Oh, his, uh, his buddies back home.” Finn really needs to stop staring. It’s difficult, though. Roman is very much Finn’s type. If he isn’t already dating Seth, Finn would be tempted to try his luck.

Seth wanders out, shirtless and damp. Finn is reminded with a sharp jolt of lust why he’s dating Seth. He kind of wants to play with his boyfriend’s happy trail right now, except there are other people around, damn it.

“Babe, hey,” Seth says with a big smile, looping an arm around the Irishman’s waist and kissing him sweetly. Finn returns the smile, taking a step back to admire the view.

Someone clears his throat from the kitchen. It’s a broad-shouldered guy with his hair buzzed short, and looks as if he is perpetually sneering.

“You must be Dean,” Finn says.

“Yep.” The man smiles, and the unfriendly demeanor changes. “So you’re Seth’s new boo.”

Seth groans. “For fuck’s sake, Dean, stop calling him my boo.”

“Bae, then?” Dean teases.

“You’re an ass,” Seth informs him, and fake-whispers to Finn, “He’s been using the _worst_ synonyms in place of the word ‘boyfriend’.”

Finn laughs and kisses his cheek. _Mm, beard._ “I can be your bae if you like,” he says. Then he lifts up the takeout bag. “I didn’t know you had company tonight so I only bought enough for us both.”

“And your overnight bag?” Seth says, cackling. Finn’s cheeks turn pink. “Was someone hoping for something?”

“Uh uh, no shenanigans while Joey’s here,” Roman interjects. He tilts his head at the spare room. “My daughter’s here too. My ex is out on a road trip with her fiancé for their anniversary so I have my best girl all weekend, and Seth’s offered to put us up at his place.”

Finn tries his best to hide his disappointment. “Well, should we order more food then? I mean, I can always go back home afterwards, but I’d like to have dinner first.”

***

Five-year-old Joey turns out to be a little sweetheart who loves the pictures Finn draws on the napkins, and that’s how Finn is co-opted into showing Dean, Roman and Joey around San Diego the next day while Seth is busy at _Legit Fitness._

He learns that Dean is a physiotherapist who specializes in sports injuries, and Roman is ready to retire from pro football to go back to his first passion, early childhood education. Joey has plans to be an astronaut, ballet dancer, first president of the world, and also unicorn rider in her own rodeo.

“Sounds incredible,” Finn tells the earnest little girl, and asks what she intends to wear when she’s doing all these things. She describes her very complicated outfit, which Finn sketches in his ever-present doodle pad, and Joey decides that Finn will be her costume designer for life.

Roman claps him on the back. “She’s making you her best friend now.”

“No, I’m her costume designer,” Finn informs him with extra sass. Joey laughs from where she’s perched atop Dean’s shoulders.

Dean and Roman walk together all the time, shoulders brushing. Sometimes Dean presses all five fingertips gently on one of Joey’s knees, and she’ll lean over to her daddy and kiss him on the cheek, giggling like this is a secret among the three of them, and Finn wishes Seth is there with him, so much that it hurts to smile.

***

After sending them back to Seth, Finn finds himself alone at home for once, Becky deciding to work the late shift at Joe’s. He’s tired. He’s been tired for the whole month, it seems, even though it’s only been two weeks since he took the illustrations contract. He misses Seth and seeing Roman and Dean’s closeness only emphasized how much he’s feeling Seth’s absence. He’s not really had much time with Seth since they got together; work commitments kept popping up, and Seth’s job as head trainer is exhausting, so Finn feels bad asking him out for dates if he has work the next morning. What if they can’t work out a way to see each other regularly? Will Seth find this too troublesome and break up with Finn?

Determined to feel sorry for himself, he goes to the freezer to dig out some Ben & Jerry’s (Becky can get her own pint of Truffle Kerfuffle) to eat while he watches _Legally Blonde_ or maybe _Pacific Rim_ , he hasn’t decided yet.

The doorbell rings just as he’s getting comfy on the sofa in a goofy giraffe kigurumi, a pile of pillows, and a blanket that Bayley bought him for Christmas. He groans.

“Becks, didja forget your keys?” he calls out as he goes to the door.

When he opens it, he’s faced with Seth, looking edible in a fitted tee (one with Finn’s design) and skinny jeans. Seth smiles when he sees Finn, then his eyebrows climb up his forehead as he scans Finn’s getup from head to toe.

“I can honestly say I have never expected to see you in this outfit,” Seth says, his lips curving in a teasing smile. Then he leans in to kiss Finn. “May I come in?”

“Uh, sure, yeah,” Finn stammers, stepping aside for his boyfriend. “Why are you here?”

Seth is looking at the setup in the living room, before he turns and hugs Finn. “I miss you,” he says simply. “I know we haven't been spending enough time together because of my work, and you’ve been crazy patient, but I feel bad that you had to take my bros out and about because I can’t even take a single day off.”

Finn feels Seth’s warmth and something in him relaxes. He hugs him back, nuzzling into his neck. “Don’t say it like it’s a chore, love. We all had fun.”

“You’re the absolute best,” Seth tells him, before kissing him. Then he smirks at the cozy nest set up in the living room. “What’s that all about?”

Finn’s ears heat up. “I was gonna watch a comfort movie and eat ice cream and, you know.”

“Were you feeling sorry for yourself?” Seth asks teasingly, and slaps Finn’s butt. “I mean, it clearly isn’t a porn movie you’re prepping to watch, unless you’re into some really offbeat kinks…”  He cackles when Finn rolls his eyes, but follows willingly along as Finn tugs him into the middle of the nest.

“I was feeling sorry for myself,” Finn tells him, after he’s settled against Seth’s shoulder and their legs comfortably entwined. Seth holds the ice cream tub and Finn wields the spoon. “But you’re here now, so I’m gonna just enjoy _Legally Blonde._ ”

Seth makes a dismissive sound, but he doesn’t complain about the choice of movie, and by the end, they’re both too distracted to pay attention to Elle Woods’ valedictorian speech.

***

“Aaarrrgghh!! My lesbian eyes!!” Becky slams the door shut, and then opens a small gap to yell through it. “Why can’t you just use your bedroom like an actual adult?”

“Scream at us in ten more minutes!” Seth yells back, and then moans loudly.

Becky slams the door shut again, fuming. She should take up Charlotte’s offer to live with her. This way, she won’t ever see her unofficial big brother in that stupid giraffe onesie doing _things_ that he shouldn’t be doing _in a giraffe onesie._

 _Yes_ , she thinks, _I’ll move in with Charlie. But first, I’m gonna tell Bayley what Finn’s doing in the present she gave him._

**Author's Note:**

> Also, @sinip759 on twitter drew this lovely thing for me: [FANART](https://twitter.com/sinip759/status/1086671999479345152/)


End file.
